In data storage systems, including hard disc drives (HDDs), slider-disc contact can cause scratching of the magnetic storage medium and can lead to data loss. Further, particles generated by scratching can lead to latent data loss or other decreases in HDD performance. Particles can also be generated in other ways. One particular problem is that particles can accumulate on surfaces inside the HDD and later shed to the magnetic storage media, increasing a risk of unwanted magnetic erasures or other forms of performance degradation.
It is desired to limit the creation of particles in a data storage system in the first instance, and further, or in the alternative, to reduce undesired effects of any particles that are present.